D246687X (Discord)
A user with the username D246687X visited the Mushroom Discord chat on July 10, 2019. Terms/Concepts mentioned (gender never mentioned so using they/them) * FM2030 (asked if we were secret police sent by FM2030 to break them out) * D246687X is a prisoner * Using a chat bot terminal * Uncertain who they are and where they came from but things tney are a standard * Did not recognize name Pax. * Was QSTMP'd big style this time (Quantum short term memory processor) Screenshots Text from chat D246687XToday at 6:02 PM Where am I? This chat bot or some shit? BrosaToday at 6:03 PM Kind of yeah D246687XToday at 6:03 PM How come I can't see anything BrosaToday at 6:03 PM Where should you be? D246687XToday at 6:03 PM In my cell Like you right? BrosaToday at 6:03 PM Bad software? D246687XToday at 6:04 PM I guess so! How are you typing without a keyboard frame? This is so odd. BrosaToday at 6:04 PM Tell me about it! So who are you? D246687XToday at 6:05 PM D246687X That's all I know. That and that I'm some sorta prisoner BrosaToday at 6:05 PM No idea how you wound up locked up? D246687XToday at 6:05 PM Been her ages None. BrosaToday at 6:06 PM Crazy shit man, crazy shit D246687XToday at 6:06 PM This is the first time I've ever had a chat bot terminal, but I weirdly know it. I've seen it before but I can't tell where or when Locutus of CorgToday at 6:06 PM Do you know A0108AE? BrosaToday at 6:06 PM You know where your cell is based? D246687XToday at 6:07 PM Nihilium I'm guessing. What Civitas you guys in? ? Hello Jesus Christ it’s Ruckson BourneToday at 6:08 PM Hey there. D246687XToday at 6:08 PM I ain't spoken to people in a long old time Het BrosaToday at 6:09 PM Sorry getting lag here D246687XToday at 6:09 PM Het up in here ain't fun BrosaToday at 6:09 PM Must be the crappy system Garr the legendToday at 6:09 PM Sup D246687XToday at 6:09 PM Alright Locutus of CorgToday at 6:09 PM So how old are you? What landed you in the prison? D246687XToday at 6:10 PM I don't know my age I don't know my name, apart from this number they gave me I guess I was a standard before. BrosaToday at 6:10 PM Ever get out of your box? See anyone else? D246687XToday at 6:10 PM I guess in Nihilium Garr the legendToday at 6:10 PM Do we have different voices to you? D246687XToday at 6:11 PM Yeah Computerised Jesus Christ it’s Ruckson BourneToday at 6:11 PM Shit. That's pretty cool. Harder, better, faster, stroooonger... D246687XToday at 6:11 PM This the end of the world of something? Locutus of CorgToday at 6:12 PM We are in Tal D246687XToday at 6:12 PM Like are we at war? Tal huh? BrosaToday at 6:12 PM Why do you ask that? Garr the legendToday at 6:12 PM My MIND is the interNET. I know all the TRIVia there is to know about the SITCOM Friends D246687XToday at 6:12 PM I mean why have I been given chat bot? Locutus of CorgToday at 6:12 PM No idea. Is this the first time? Jesus Christ it’s Ruckson BourneToday at 6:13 PM Does the name Pax ring a bell? D246687XToday at 6:13 PM I think in here yes. BrosaToday at 6:13 PM Some new programme maybe? Locutus of CorgToday at 6:13 PM Know much about the duronics?(edited) D246687XToday at 6:13 PM Pax? It doesn't but I don't know anyone New programme? Ha. I gotta get out of here Locutus of CorgToday at 6:14 PM Can we help you get out? Garr the legendToday at 6:14 PM Hey, does anyone remember how old chatbot is?(edited) D246687XToday at 6:14 PM They QSTMP'd me big style this time. Locutus of CorgToday at 6:14 PM What does that stand for buddy? BrosaToday at 6:15 PM Quantum short term memory processor D246687XToday at 6:15 PM I can hardly remember how to talk properly. BrosaToday at 6:15 PM Fucked his memory right up Locutus of CorgToday at 6:15 PM Ah yes indeed. D246687XToday at 6:16 PM So you lot are secret police from Tal? Sent here by FM2030 to break me the fuck out? Garr the legendToday at 6:16 PM Like some kind of therapy? Locutus of CorgToday at 6:16 PM We can certainly try! BrosaToday at 6:16 PM Not exactly Locutus of CorgToday at 6:16 PM Not quite police however. D246687XToday at 6:16 PM Excellent. Jesus Christ it’s Ruckson BourneToday at 6:16 PM Y’know, I’m something of a cop myself. D246687XToday at 6:16 PM Ah. Good. A cop huh? Oh Christ you're fading. Locutus of CorgToday at 6:17 PM Ruck ain't no cop. D246687XToday at 6:17 PM D246687X BrosaToday at 6:17 PM Shit D246687XToday at 6:17 PM D246687X Delta Two Four Six Six Eight Seven X-RAY Locutus of CorgToday at 6:18 PM Smokey smokeyparkinToday at 6:18 PM @D246687X ?? BrosaToday at 6:19 PM Hey Smokey smokeyparkinToday at 6:19 PM We need him back BrosaToday at 6:19 PM They're gone it seems Garr the legendToday at 6:19 PM What's going on? smokeyparkinToday at 6:19 PM Shit Locutus of CorgToday at 6:19 PM Seems he got spooked by the fake popo Garr the legendToday at 6:19 PM And how come you're using your old discord account? smokeyparkinToday at 6:19 PM @D26687X Jesus Christ it’s Ruckson BourneToday at 6:19 PM what a weird day smokeyparkinToday at 6:19 PM I am? Garr the legendToday at 6:19 PM You are? smokeyparkinToday at 6:20 PM I don't know @D26687X Garr the legendToday at 6:20 PM Your pic's been green for two years and now it's blue alluvasudden Jesus Christ it’s Ruckson BourneToday at 6:20 PM @D246687X smokeyparkinToday at 6:20 PM How come I can't tag anything. Fuck!! Jesus Christ it’s Ruckson BourneToday at 6:20 PM You’re missing a digit. Locutus of CorgToday at 6:20 PM By the by. Your tagging the fella wrong. What's his purpose dude smokeyparkinToday at 6:20 PM What did he say? BrosaToday at 6:21 PM Verify identity? smokeyparkinToday at 6:21 PM Why did he say that? Locutus of CorgToday at 6:21 PM Good idea @Brosa No Smokey verify your identity